The Wedding Of Borus
by E. Feather
Summary: Complete Based on "The Wedding Of Gawain and Dame Ragnell". As a knight it is Borus' duty to protect his leader, even if it means having to marry a stranger.
1. The Mission

The Wedding Of Borus  
  
Author's Notes: Firstly, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Konami's Genso Suikoden III.  
  
Next, this is a parody based on an Arthurian story, "The Wedding of Gawain and Dame Ragnelle". Please take note that some of the dialogues had been taken from as reference.  
  
The events, places and characters are not exactly by the book. It's just a parody of the Zexen Knights in King Arthur's time. For those who love Borus, continue reading. Please review as I might rewrite this. Next chapter coming up soon. Thanks!  
  
_____________________________  
  
The sun shone brightly on that fine day. It was a perfect weather for hunting that none would miss it. It was a day off for the Zexen Knights and they had decided to relax away from Vinay del Zexay to enjoy the sun. In their casual outfits no one would have guessed that they were the guardians of Zexen.  
  
"That's three in a row!"  
  
A blonde young man picked up his third rabbit triumphantly to his fellow comrades. They were having a friendly competition on catching the most or best game, a sport most men enjoyed at that time. However, an Elven comrade of theirs did not approve of such...brutality, thus he volunteered to stay in and do the paperwork. Little did he know that they were going to cure their catch at the end of the day and set them free. It was just the fun they were seeking.  
  
"Not good enough, Borus. I've got five."  
  
This time a young and lean dark-haired man walked over holding a bunch of struggling lot in his hands. His pride was very visible even if his smirk was but a twitch of the lips. A large man approached cheerfully and laughed,  
  
"Don't be happy too soon, Percival. Seems like you two need to work harder. Salome here has caught quite a mighty lot."  
  
The two confused men turned to see a smiling middle-aged man carrying a pile of unconscious animals. From the animals' state, one could tell that they had been hit by a sleeping spell. Borus chided,  
  
"Hey! Using a scroll is against the code of honor."  
  
The men laughed at his complaint when Percival noticed that their leader was missing.  
  
"Where is Captain Galahad?"  
  
Their vice-captain, Pelise, replied heartily after dropping his share of game,  
  
"Captain Galahad had his eyes on a deer and insisted that he wanted to catch it alone. He told us to return and went chasing the poor creature into the woods."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
For a moment their eyes gleamed evilly and their grins broadened. Then all of them dashed off on a hunting rampage, each trying to win the best game.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A few miles away from the now-wild knights a successful hunt had been made. An old but steady man stood over a wounded deer and he grinned triumphantly. 'The boys will surely envy me now' Just as his thoughts began to amuse him Galahad suddenly found himself under the mercy of a highly dangerous blade by his neck. A tall figure stood behind him and in a grim voice said,  
  
"Isn't this Captain Galahad of the Zexen Knights himself? Where are your loyal knights?"  
  
"What is your name, good sir?"  
  
"My name's Jimba, Captain. Vice-chieftain of Karaya. Do you know that it is forbidden to slay creatures in our sacred sanctuary? I'm afraid I would have to execute you."  
  
Galahad could not believe his ears. Had he crossed the Grassland borders? Was it so short a journey to Karaya? He was sure it had been but a couple of hours since his chase of the deer, yet this Jimba seemed determined to eliminate him. With nothing but a bow and a bottle of medicine on him, Galahad had to choose other means to survive this.  
  
"Ah, good sir Jimba. I apologize for my intrusion, but if you slay me now, my knights would certainly come for you. Besides, shame shall never leave you if you kill an unarmed man. Good sir, spare my life and I shall grant all that you ask."  
  
The tanned man seemed to consider this. Withdrawing his sword he suddenly thought of something that had been bothering him.  
  
"I want nothing really, as gold or land do not interest me. However, I have a question for you. You shall first swear that you would return to this same spot a year later and upon my burnished sword, tell me what women love best. You shall bring no one but you in this attire and your answer and if you fail in either case, you shall lose your head. This will be your oath. What say you, Captain?"  
  
'What women love bes-?' Of all things to request Jimba had to ask such an odd question. It would be somewhat embarrassing for him to ask that around Vinay del Zexay, now wouldn't it? He didn't have the privilege to protest, so Galahad said determinedly,  
  
"I swear this, Sir Jimba, that I shall return one year later and provide you with your answer. Now let me be gone."  
  
"Go your way, Captain, your life is in my hand. You shall not tell anyone of this or you shall suffer my wrath."  
  
Galahad nodded forlornly and Jimba disappeared. Not in the mood for anything right now, Galahad walked miserably back to meet his knights.  
  
_____________________________  
  
All the cheer dissipated when the knights found their leader so distressed and none dared to ask what happened. Galahad absent-mindedly greeted them,  
  
"Let us return to Vinay del Zexay."  
  
They knew better than to probe into their commander's matters, but the heavy look still hung on his face even after a few days passed. Everyone in the castle was worried for the Great Captain Galahad, yet no one knew of his sorrow. Galahad's heart grew heavier with the passing of each day when finally one day, Borus asked the elder man,  
  
"Captain Galahad, we are all troubled at what makes you sorrowful. Is there anything I could do, sir?"  
  
The once fearless leader of the Zexen Knights turned to his subordinate and sighed, grateful for Borus' straightforwardness and concern. A few days had passed and he still had no answer. Things could not go on like this.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, dear knight. However, I have been bound to an oath of silence."  
  
"Dread not, Captain, for I am not one who would dishonor you."  
  
And so throughout the day Galahad explained of his supposed execution and the task that was given to him along with the conditions he had to comply in the next meeting. Borus listened wide-eyed, having known the complicated question that was asked. 'Why would anyone ask such a bizarre thing?' Keeping his thoughts to himself, Borus said with resolve,  
  
"Then sir, let us set out and ride into a foreign country where we shall ask every man and woman this very question. I would gladly compile the answers into a book and return here for discussion."  
  
If Galahad had been a man of weak emotions, he would have broken down and cried at the devotion of such a loyal comrade. Borus needn't trouble himself to do such a task, but he was not one to leave a friend in his darkest hour. Now Galahad had a spark of hope and they decided to go separate ways to gather more answers.  
  
Morning came and the two knights left quietly. No other knight or townsman knew where they had gone, but rumors told of a special mission to be accomplished in secret. Pelise and Salome, in particular, were perplexed at the disappearance of their captain as was Percival at his rival.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A month passed another, yet there wasn't any news from them. Everyone was worried sick when one day, the captain returned in his casual attire looking disappointed. His only explanation was that he had gone to check on the borders of Harmonia while Borus had requested leave. No other word came out from him as he locked himself in his room, awaiting Borus' return. The latter arrived two days after and went straight to report to his leader. The two had brought back volumes of responses, which they flipped through day and night in search of an answer.  
  
Some said women loved to be well courted while others suggested wealth. Many said women crave men who would love them passionately, with a few saying they preferred passion in bed. So many answers from so many different types of people, yet the captain was getting nowhere. Having only a month left before the dateline, Galahad was becoming desperate. Borus assured his leader that he would not fail him, as he had a person in mind who might be able to solve their problem.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Everything seemed to be back to normal the next morning as all the Zexen Knights are present and ready to do their duty. Captain Galahad and Pelise set out to see how the guards at the outskirts of the city were doing while Borus and Percival were stuck with paperwork that day. Seeing how bored Percival looked at the moment, Borus asked idly,  
  
"Say, Percival, do you know what women want?"  
  
The dark-haired knight looked up, eyebrows shooting up. Borus was the last person he knew who would be interested in what women desired, yet here he was, asking the question of the millennium. 'Sigh...Borus has finally grown up...' In a way, he was relieved that his friend asked such a question, as many rumors have suggested that Borus might be interested in his own...kind. Amused, Percival decided this would be an interesting tease.  
  
"Borus my good friend, is there someone who has captured your interest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, but why then, would you be interested to know the way women think?"  
  
"I er, I am preparing myself in case I meet someone...soon. After all, you seem to have more experience in...such matters. I thought perhaps I, I could...learn some tricks."  
  
Percival chuckled at Borus' red cheeks. Borus indeed had little or no experience at handling women at all. However, that wasn't the reason blood shot up his cheeks. It was the fact that Borus had to humble himself and act inferior to Percival that embarrassed him. They were rivals of equal strength, each a master of a variety of skills. Now Borus seemed to be asking for courting tips from Percival was...unheard of. However, that statement seemed to have erased Percival's suspicion for he started to list everything he knew of the opposite gender.  
  
_____________________________  
  
After what was known to be a full session of love tips, Borus entered his room with exhausted ears. Percival was undeniably a lady's knight, having explained everything from what women love to hear to where they love to... Borus' whole head felt hot. He could imagine what he must have looked like since Percival was laughing more than he was talking, but even after a list of what women love, there didn't seem to be one solid answer to give their commander.  
  
Just then he heard a soft knock on his door. It was Captain Galahad himself. There was heaviness on his face, a look of sadness and guilt that wasn't there in the morning. Borus knew it must be of grave matters as their leader rarely visited them in their quarters. He invited Galahad in and before he could speak, Galahad exclaimed dismally,  
  
"Borus, my good lad, I am at the point of killing myself as I would be better off dead!"  
  
Shocked at his captain's outburst, Borus looked at his leader baffled. 'Has the captain lost all hope? But why would he want to kill himself? And did he just call me lad?' Trying in vain to calm Galahad down, Borus decided to grab a chair and wait. Finally, Galahad regained his posture and said,  
  
"I have met someone today who claimed to be able to save my life, but in exchange, you would have to wed her."  
  
Blink. Borus took a few seconds to take in this news before jumping up,  
  
"Wed!? ME?!?!"  
  
______________  
  
To be continued~ 


	2. The White Hag

The Wedding Of Borus  
  
Author's Notes: Firstly, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Konami's Genso Suikoden 3. Next, I'd like to warn you that some people might be out of character. Plus I'm writing this with my eyes half shut, so pardon the bad writing. Last, but not least, please read and review. Thank you.  
  
Btw, the names Bors, Perceval and Galahad did exist as Knights of the Round Table.  
  
_____________________________  
  
If it had been one of those peaceful days Galahad would have laughed at Borus' bulging eyes and red (...or was that purple?) face. However, this was a matter of life and death. Galahad knew from Borus' bewildered expression that he was in a state of disbelief, so he decided to tell the story from the beginning. Borus was still baffled as Galahad gently pushed him back to his chair and then began his tale.  
  
***  
  
Galahad and Pelise had inspected the outskirts of the city when Galahad decided to visit the fateful forest again. He excused himself as wanting to explore the borders of the Grasslands and made his way alone. Half way on the path a cloaked figure on a white steed stopped before him. The horse was a magnificent creature, with its silver hair glistening under the sun and its body fancifully adorned. Its master, however, didn't seem quite human with its curved back and less than proportional body. Galahad was puzzled as to why this...person blocked his way. There was no weapon at sight, but that didn't mean there was no threat. Galahad's hand automatically felt for his sword.  
  
"There is no need for your sword, good sir. I mean you no harm."  
  
It was the voice of a lady, yet when the cloak was taken off Galahad could not hide his surprise. He almost fell off his horse. Literally.  
  
She was the ugliest creature he, or any man for that matter, had ever seen. With a red face and a nose running like a tap, calling this woman ugly would be complimenting her. She had yellow teeth with two long, crooked fangs and a wide mouth to fit them all. Her bulging eyes and flat, broad cheeks were nothing compared to her elephant-leg-like neck. Her gray and white clotted hair was filled with dirt (I hope it's dirt), which laid on her one-yard-wide shoulders. There was no difference between the waist and the hips, and her breasts fell onto her lap. There was no word fit to describe her, as she was the most hideous thing ever created. No, this was beyond ugly.  
  
'Egads...WHAT in heaven's name is she?' Galahad wasn't even sure that she could be classified as a 'she'. He would have fainted on the spot if he had a weaker heart. What did she want with him? As Galahad was too traumatized to ask, the woman decided to speak first.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, good sir, for your life is in my hands. Do not look so confused, sir, as I know all about your little secret. All the answers you have now will do you no good, but only I can prevent your death. However, I want you to promise something in exchange for your life."  
  
'She must be a witch....' Galahad was filled with contempt by her arrogant words and that scornful grin plastered on her already awful face. However, imagining him being chained as a slave to her sent cold shivers up his spine. A moment passed before he asked,  
  
"Lady, do not beat around the bush. I have no need of you. Tell me what you mean and why my life is in your hands. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Truly, Captain, I am no villain. All I ask is this; if my answer saves your life, you must grant me a knight to wed."  
  
Horrified, Galahad's face turned white. His entire body seemed to have frozen while his mind was whirling a million objections. He would most certainly rather die than have this monstrosity as his wife. The longer he stared at her the larger the urge to just stab himself with his own sword became. The witch (Galahad deemed her as one) sniggered most terrifyingly before continuing,  
  
"It is not you whom I want, good but old sir. His name is Sir Borus. You must promise me this, or you will lose your head."  
  
Although relieved, Galahad felt his heart being squashed. He could not allow Borus to suffer with this...woman because of him, but this was the only way to save his head. 'Dear Lord, this cannot be happening...' Depressed, the captain replied,  
  
"I cannot promise you, fair lady, that I will order Sir Borus to wed as that all depends on him. However, I shall try and tell him of my dilemma."  
  
"Then go now, good sir, and ask him nicely. Though I am foul, I am still a woman, with needs. Borus is the one now who can save you, or kill you."  
  
With that the woman reached up and used her claw-like fingers to scratch her hair, from where dust-like mass started to fall out. Disgusted, Galahad's heart fell, as he knew Borus wouldn't say no to this request, but how could he allow his loyal comrade and trusted friend to wed such a unsightly, lusty woman? There was nothing uglier than her, yet he would be giving her to Borus. 'What am I to do?'  
  
"This is the only chance you get. You shall meet me here alone with your answer in two days. Now farewell, Captain."  
  
"Wait. Pray tell, what is your name?"  
  
"I am commonly known as The White Hag. Good day, sir."  
  
Without waiting for a response from Galahad, the White Hag put her cloak back on and rode away. The captain's heart sunk even further. This was even sadder news. He was to blame for all this. He should have left the deer alone. It was all too late for regrets now. He just wished Borus would refuse.  
  
***  
  
Borus sat there, his face blank while his mind was filled with running thoughts. Why did she choose him to marry? Why not Percival? He had broken so many hearts that he deserved to be punished. No, that was not the point. Percival was better at satisfying women and had more experience. Or Salome, though old, he was still strong. Or anyone. Marriage was the last thing Borus had in mind yet here he was, being asked to wed to save his captain. 'WHY ME???'  
  
However, a knight has his duties. Borus would never let anything bad befall his commander if he could prevent it, even if it means losing his chastity to the ugliest thing on earth. Galahad was like a second father to him, having looked after him all these years and teaching him everything needed to be a noble knight. He would save him, regardless the consequences. Taking back control of his rational self, Borus said,  
  
"Captain, I shall wed her and wed her again if necessary, even if she is a Lizardfolk or uglier than one. I would wed her, I swear, or I would not be your friend. You have been kind to me, sir, thus I will not hesitate to save your life. 'Tis my duty."  
  
Galahad was once again touched by the words of this brave young knight. Feeling his eyes warming, Galahad asked once again,  
  
"...Are you sure, Borus? This White Hag said that her answer would save me, but in return she wants you. Alas! She is the foulest creature I have ever seen!"  
  
'That...isn't very comforting...' Borus had better assure both his captain and himself before his resolve collapsed.  
  
"This will not stop me, sir. Rest assured that I will wed her no matter how ugly she is."  
  
Just then Borus felt himself lunging forward as Galahad pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
"Oh thank you Borus! You are the best knight I have ever found. You have saved my life and reputation and for that, I will never stop honoring you."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Two days later, Galahad rode off to give his answer to the White Hag as well as Jimba. Borus wanted to come along, but it wasn't allowed. Thus he settled for praying for all to go well.  
  
Not long had he ridden down the path when he met the White Hag.  
  
"Good day, Captain! I can see you've come with good news."  
  
"Now, tell me your answer and save my life, and Sir Borus will wed you. He has made that promise and you shall have your desire. Therefore tell me the answer quickly."  
  
Galahad may have sounded rude, but he was extremely displeased with the wretched woman's smirk. The White Hag sighed and said,  
  
"I shall now tell you what women want most from all men. Some say we desire to be beautiful, or pleasure in bed, or many husbands, or money and jewelry, but you just don't understand. We want something entirely different. We want full control of our lives, sovereignty and power over men. 'Tis is what we desire. Now go, good sir, and tell that man what I have told you. Your life now is safe in all ways, this I promise."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Galahad rode fast and far to the place of meeting. Sure enough, Jimba had been waiting for him at the same spot with an eager look on his face. When he asked for an answer, Galahad showed him the books of answers in which Borus and he had collected from their journey. Having looked through the last page, Jimba shook his head and said,  
  
"No, Captain. All these answers do not suit her. You are a dead man."  
  
'Suit who? Is your question not referring to all women in general?' Galahad decided not to pursue that matter and prepared his final answer.  
  
"Wait, Sir Jimba. I have one last answer."  
  
"Hurry and say it then, Captain, or you'll suffer a painful death."  
  
Jimba was now quite annoyed, as he still did not know what 'she' would want.  
  
"I have the true answer here, though a heavy price was paid. What women desire most is sovereignty. They want to rule over even the most powerful of men. Only then will they be happy."  
  
Jimba's eyebrows shot up. Why didn't he think of that? But of course! How could the chief of a big clan like Karaya settle for anything lesser than power and control? Indeed, that was very much like 'her'. Satisfied with the answer, Jimba smirked,  
  
"Thus a true answer indeed. The one who gave you that answer must be wise and fair."  
  
'Hardly...' Galahad thought dryly. Nevertheless, that answer saved his life and Jimba left, his mind running with ideas to win his lady's heart.  
  
Galahad turned around relieved, mentally warning himself never to let such a foolish mistake happen again, and headed back home when he met the White Hag at the exact same spot she was earlier. His heart stopped for a moment. She ignored the expression on his face and beamed,  
  
"Captain Galahad, I am glad we have won! I have kept my end of the bargain and now it is your turn. Sir Borus must marry me, good sir, just as you promised."  
  
______________  
  
To be continued~ 


	3. The Wedding

The Wedding Of Borus  
  
Author's Notes: Firstly, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Konami's Genso Suikoden 3. Next, I'd like to warn you that some people might be out of character. Plus I think I'm dragging this story too long, bear with me. Last, but not least, please read and review. Thank you.  
  
There's more to the story than this, but I've decided to end it here as the rest is pretty...R-rated...hehehe. Warning: Please, if you want to keep your fave characters' chaste, then don't go on. Visit the URL I've mentioned in the first chapter if you'd like to know how it ends. Happy New Year!  
  
_____________________________  
  
"It would be against the honor of a knight to break his word. Now Sir Borus will marry me, good sir."  
  
Although his life had been saved Galahad was none too happy. His good friend would have to endure this creature for the rest of his life. He owed Borus too much. Shaking his head, he said grimly,  
  
"No, lady, I will not fail to do what I promised. You shall have all you wish if you follow me quietly."  
  
"NO! I will do nothing of that sort. I want to be married openly or I would be shamed. Remember, captain, I have saved your life. I will follow you to Vinay del Zexay through the front gates. Lead the way, good sir."  
  
Ashamed and depressed, Galahad had no choice but to bring her back through the city. As they rode into the bustling streets, heads turned as swiftly as heels ran, for the ugliness of the White Hag was the extreme in the world. People gagged or frowned in distaste while children screamed or fled. Never had they seen such an ugly thing and she instantly became the talk of the town.  
  
Galahad rode on despite trying his best to distant himself from the foul woman. When they reached the halls the White Hag could wait no more.  
  
"Captain Galahad, please bring me Sir Borus quickly. I want to be certain that you intend to marry us in front of all your knights...as you have promised."  
  
Just then the Zexen Knights arrived with Borus leading. Gentlemen they were, as their expressions did not reveal their disgust for the foul creature. Borus the knight stepped forward and bowed,  
  
"Captain Galahad, I am ready to do as I promised. Lady, I am ready to wed."  
  
The White Hag would have blushed if her face allowed it, for she had never seen a better man than Sir Borus. He was a true knight: handsome, strong, honorable and chivalrous. So excited was she at becoming his wife that she requested the wedding to be held as soon as possible.  
  
When she left to discuss the wedding plans with Galahad and Borus, not a single soul stayed quiet. Ladies gasped in horror when they knew of the wedding and wept. None had expected the knight of their dreams to be wedded so soon. It wouldn't have been so bad if he married any lady, but to see their beloved Sir Borus wed such an ugly creature was too much for some to take. Lady Lilly had fainted when she saw her and fainted again when she heard of the wedding. Life was just too cruel.  
  
"Did you see her teeth?"  
  
"You call those teeth? They were more like tusks! No, her hair was worse. Ugh!"  
  
"Dear lord, I have never seen a neck like that before! Why is Sir Borus marrying her?"  
  
The men were no calmer. Louis the squire was probably traumatized for the rest of his life while the other knights revolted at the very idea of the wedding. Pelise froze when she arrived and was quite upset that he knew nothing of this. Salome and Leo just shook their heads in disbelief, and even the calm Roland admitted that he had never seen such foulness. As hard as he tried to mask it, Percival could not hide his sympathy for his dear friend and comrade. Borus was a good man who did not deserve to wed such monstrosity. A Lizardfolk looked better.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Preparations were made in a rush for the wedding when an outburst was heard from the meeting room.  
  
"I shall marry in public! I had an agreement with the captain, I will be wedded at high noon and dine in the open hall. I shall do no less!"  
  
The truth was, Lady Lilly and Salome suggested that Borus and the White Hag be married quietly and quickly the next day before everybody gets up. This would surely save Borus a lot of pain and shame. However, the White Hag would not hear of it. She demanded the grandest wedding and the largest feast, in which Galahad could not refuse. All were still confused as to how this wedding came to be. Borus was quiet all this while and he kept his expression blank, no one knew what he was thinking.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The next morning was a hectic one. All the nobles and knights were present at the grand church and the ladies looked weary with heavy hearts. How could they let the world's ugliest woman take Sir Borus away? Many began to cry again even before the wedding started.  
  
The Zexen Knights all stood by the isle as Borus' best men, but they didn't feel glad for their friend at all. Percival did not bother to hide his pity anymore. He couldn't sleep when his perverted mind imagined how Borus could deal with such a foul woman in his bed. In fact, he almost gagged a few times. That explained why he looked ill that day. Once again, Borus showed no emotions. He seemed to have entered a trance that made him so calm through it all. His usual frown or childish air was gone, replaced with gentle nothingness. It was disturbing.  
  
The horns blew and the bride entered. The entire crowd gasped. A few exasperated cries were heard, but they were quickly stifled. The White Hag was dressed in her very best, with jewels around her whole body and gold around her thick neck. Her dress could buy a whole town and still had spare. But even her fancy attire could do little to mask her ugliness, and that was what shocked everyone. How could anyone look uglier with good clothes and make-up? Galahad walked her down the isle, quite reluctantly to be exact. He could not stop apologizing to Borus in his heart.  
  
The two were officially wedded and the White Hag was happy. When the ceremony ended, all rushed to the dining hall. They wanted to get through this swiftly and return home where they could not see such foulness. However, dinnertime was worse. Sitting right between Galahad and Borus, the White Hag gulped food down like a pelican and tore at meat like a beast. Calling her table manners rude would be too polite. Her long and dirty nails served as knives and none dared to sit close. The knights ate little to none that night and the ladies continued weeping. Each one was too appalled to dine or even talk. The atmosphere felt like a funeral instead of a wedding. The dinner ended after the White Hag had eaten twenty-one servings of the meals. Weary and miserable, all guests returned home, praying for Borus' safety for the night.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Before Borus returned to his bedchamber, all the knights sent him their condolences. Percival, however, said nothing. He put his arm on his friend's shoulder and gripped it firmly, as though assuring all would go well, but his eyes gave him away as they showed deep sympathy. Galahad patted Borus on the back while he bled inside, and promised to tell the story to everyone the next day. Borus decided to get through with it before he broke down and kill himself.  
  
Upon entering the room, Borus seemed to have finally gotten out of his trance. His mind was racing with thoughts of escape. He started sweating profusely under his armor and cloak, his face remained expressionless. From yesterday till then, his mind seemed to have shut out all feelings and thoughts. The moment he thought 'Good heavens, that is my wife?', he knew he had to control his emotions. He was following orders and fulfilling his promise, thus he had to act like a knight. He was not to have regrets as the White Hag had indeed saved his leader. For that, he was grateful.  
  
Now the time came when it was most difficult. Borus had never...been with a woman, nor had he imagined that his first would be...her. 'No, stop feeling revolted...you must get through this!' Once again, he did not understand why he was chosen. He knew nothing of the going-ons in bed. 'Get a grip. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!' Every muscle in his body urged him to back out, but his honor would not allow it. He had been wedded to the White Hag, thus as a husband, it was his duty to satisfy her in bed. All he could do now was pray, and hope she would tire soon and sleep the night away.  
  
"Ah, Sir Borus, my love. Since I have married you, show me a little courtesy in bed. You can't possibly deny me that. You would most certainly act differently should I be beautiful. Kiss me at least, please."  
  
"I-I will do more than kiss, my lady, I s-swear."  
  
Without delaying his doom any further, Borus turned around to face his wife. ...Was that really his wife, the White Hag??  
  
Standing in front of him was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. The fairest woman alive, he would bet. With long, straight, silver hair and fair smooth skin, this woman seemed like a goddess. Dumbstruck by this vision, Borus breathed out,  
  
"...What are you?"  
  
"Why, m'lord, I am your wife. Why do you stare this way?"  
  
"Ah! I-I'm sorry, fair lady. I didn't realize...I mean, you are so beautiful, yet earlier you were the ugliest woman I have ever seen. A-as happy as I may be, how is this so?"  
  
Borus' face was red and he was flustering in his gestures. He was always bad in front of women, yet here he was, speaking to his wife, the most gorgeous woman in the world. The once called White Hag smiled at her husband's adorable confusion and said,  
  
"M'lord, before I answer your question, I must tell you that my beauty will not hold. You would need to choose to have me beautiful during the day when men can see me and ugliest at night, or ugly in the day and beautiful in the nights. One way or the other, you would have to choose."  
  
Borus was stunned. This was a tough choice. Indeed, he would regain his reputation and become the envy of both men and women alike. Plus, Borus would really want to see the look on Percival's face if he knew that he had the most beautiful woman as his wife. However, that would leave him with the hideous side at night, and that would really harm his potential of having kids. The opposite would prove disastrous as well. Borus had too many things in his mind for one night. At last, he decided,  
  
"The choice is hard, m'lady. I really don't know what to choose, nor do I know what to say. I put the choice in your hand. Do what you want that will make you happy as I already am. Whatever you may choose, you will have my body, heart and everything. This I swear."  
  
"Thank you, courteous knight. You shall have me beautiful both day and night for now I am worshipped. I was cursed by a jealous seer, may God have mercy on her, and I would stay deformed until the best of Zexen had married me and given me sovereignty over my life and his everything. And you, dear Borus, shall never be sorry for giving me sovereignty."  
  
With that they embraced and kissed, glad that all ended well and happy. As they were heading into slumber in the morning, Borus just remembered to ask an important question.  
  
"Dear lady, until now I do not know your name."  
  
"I am Chris, m'lord. Chris Lightfellow."  
  
_____________________________  
  
The dark-haired man fell out of his bed, creating a ruckus. Breathing heavily, he tried to recall the bizarre dream he had. The sound of running feet drew near and he quickly grabbed his mask before the door slammed open.  
  
"Nadir, what happened?"  
  
Nadir stood up and laughed embarrassedly,  
  
"I apologize for the noise. It was just an odd dream... No wait, I think I've got a new script!"  
  
______________  
  
Fin~ 


End file.
